Run, Fight, and wish
by Hetalia Lover- Arthur
Summary: Hungary is a six year old girl who lives in a tower with her father, Austria. Though, what happens when she runs to go find friends? A castle, a forgotten past, some truths reveled. In this world, having the truth may be the death of you. Read on to find out if the choices Hungary make will bring her closer to her future, or just bury her in the past. ( Discontinued! )
1. The meeting

Once upon a time, there was a girl. Now this girl lived in a tower, don't get the wrong idea though. This tower was in a village, near other living beings. Hair the color of rust, eyes the color of the greenest emerald. Her name was Hungary, six years old, forever being locked away in her tower. Hungary was never particularly alone, her farther was at her side. Austria, sapphire eyes and brown chocolate hair. Having a curl that allowed no one to ever touch. Hungary loved her farther, though, she longed for friends. Her farther would always tell her to never go down to where the child played and grown-ups spoke.  
"Farther! May I go down to the village and play?!" Hungary asked, jumping up and down excitedly.  
Austria stood still for a moment, only to walk away leaving no answer, "Don't you understand." He muttered under his breath.  
"But why farther?!" Hungary yelled, running behind him, tugging on his blue worn out coat.  
"I said no! Not from what happened last time!" Austria suddenly fell to his knees, scoping little Hungary into a tight hug.  
"F-farther, the child said they thought I was an enemy. I-if they just get to know me a bit better, then it'll be alright." She stuttered, trying to escape the hold of her farther.  
He finally pulled away, tears still fell from his now red puffy eyes. Hungary softly whipped away the tears sitting upon his cheeks, smiling as if to say "its okay, please don't cry".  
"Farther, can you get me some red irises?" Hungary asked, still smiling.  
"Hungary, those kinds of flowers grow far away from here. That will be at least a three day trip." Austria said looking slightly confused at her request.  
"But, their my favorite! And irises don't grow around the village!" Hopping to convince her farther.  
Austria looked at her pegging face, and those sad puppy eyes if he were to say no. Letting out a sigh, he smiled and agreed. Jumping up excited and happy she ran to fetch his things for travel.  
"Hungary, dear are you alright?" Austria asked slightly worried watching her run around up and the down the stairs at a fast speed.  
"What? Oh, I'm fine farther." She responded back, giggly and bubbly.  
Austria smiled, taking the basket Hungary had filled for him to travel with.  
"I'll be back in three days time. Stay safe, my dear." And with that, Austria left, climbing down the ladder outside of the tower's window to touch the grassy field where the towel was located.  
Hungary waved goodbye as he walked into the deep forest.  
As soon as he was out of sight, Hungary ran to grab a green cloak. She pulled it over her head, tying the string firmly.  
"I'll show you farther, I can be happy with the other child too!" Hungary rushed down the ladder, she was thrilled that she finally got the courage to leave the tower. Of course, being overly hyper she slipped off the ladder onto the hard ground. Luckily though, she was only about two feet away from solid rock.  
"O-ouch." Hungary moaned, she stumbled getting on her feet to walk. She then noticed the sun was setting.  
"Aw, late already. hm. Maybe I can sleep in the village Inn tonight, their sure to know me!" Bringing back her cheery self, she began to walk towards the village.  
"Hey! Give it back!" A loud, angry voice yelled. It sounded clear, so Hungary must had not been so far from the village.  
"Like hell I am, child's devil!" Another voice had screamed back, one being of another boy. Hungary stopped in her stacks of what the boy screamed.  
"Why do you wear such stupid clothes, a rob is only worn by Monks, thy who prey to thy Lord. Not by the likes of you, blood eyes!"A third boy yelled, strengthening the others words.  
Hungary froze at what she heard. "Why would any one say such things? They need to learn a lesson!" She stormed off, running to where she had heard the yelling. Then, she saw them. Three boys, one with blonde long hair, the second with short brown hair wearing green earrings. The third one though, had short sliver hair. Nothing Hungary had ever seen before. He wore a black and white rob, among the back a cross was sowed. Hungary stood there for a moment, staring at the sliver haired boy.  
"Hey look! Another of devil's child!" The boys laughed and pointed at Hungary, breaking her out of her trance.  
"W-what?! How dare you call me devil's child!" Hungary shouted back, now even more pissed from before.  
"You have rust hair, its unnatural! Normal children have blond, black, or brown hair." The boy with the brown hair yelled.  
"But that boy have sliver hair. It's natural!" Hungary had never felt more confused in her life.  
"Yes, but not at our age." The blond boy said, calmly, almost oblivious of what was happening.  
"So what?! Just give back whatever you too stole from him, now!" Hungary demanded, yelling at the top of her lungs.  
"Oh. This little thing? I don't think so." The brown hair boy held up a little sowed flag.  
"What's that?" Hungary asked, calming down a bit.  
"A Prussian flag rust girl." The blond boy said, not giving off any emotions at all!  
"P-please, g-give it back." The sliver haired boy stuttered.  
"Oh, what's this? Are you crying because you can't have such a tiny cheap, crappy thing?" The brown haired boy waved the small flag in front of his face, as if to mock him.  
"Give it to me." The blond boy said, holding out a hand.  
The other boy nodded and throw the flag landing it right in the blond's hand. "What are you up to?" The brown questioned the others movement.  
The blond took a mach out of his pocket, lighting the little flag on fire.  
The brown haired boy clapped, "Nice one." Smiling and laughing, the four watched as the flag burned on the ground.  
"W-why did you do that?!" Hungary yelled, almost ready to burst into tears.  
The two said nothing, though all they did was laugh and smiled. As if they had won some thing great, to have accomplished a deed no warrior could ever handle.  
The sliver haired boy dashed to the forest to shield his tears.  
"W-wait!" Hungary ran after him, not bothering to the bullies laughing their asses off.  
"S-stay a-away-"  
The boy had fallen over a tree truck, broken into tears, laying on the ground.  
"Are you ok-" Hungary saw some thing remarkable. She sat next to him on a rock, staring into his eyes.  
"What is it?" The boy asked, using his white sleeve to whip away his tears.  
"Your eyes, they shine just like rubies." She smiled.  
"Well, your hair is a dark orange." He mentioned.  
They both laughed a bit.  
"I'm Prussia." He said holding out a hand.  
"You can call me Hungary." Shaking his hand. Prussia stood up, "Have you been to the village before?"  
"Actually, I've been here before. Not much of a good experience though." Hungary said, lifting her head to the sky.  
Prussia frowned for a moment, thinking. Closing his eyes, he put his head towards the red orange sky also.  
"Do you want to see some thing?" Prussia asked after a long silence.  
"Alright." Hungary agreed, Prussia took her hand, guiding their way through the deep forest.

A:N/ **Hi, Arthur here.**** So sorry about not updating the story What to Do sooner. Been having a bit of Writer's Block on that particular story. So~ I've written this. Please tell me what you think by reviewing, you guys keep me going by all the favorites and reviews. So thank you so much for getting me this far. I have a special plane for this story. I hope I can get the message out right with this story. I've asked my mother and farther for suggestions, even some online friends. And thank you guys for everything. I want to write over 100,000 words for this story. Having this as my goal, hopefully I will make my dream come true. Again, thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Wazlt

After walking for quit some time.

"Its getting so dark out. Are you sure you know where we're going?" Hungary asked holding Prussia's hand tighter.

Prussia smiled, "The moon is guiding us. Full and sparkling, always still without any second thoughts."

Hungary looked up to the moon, it was true. The stars surrounding the moon almost seemed like sparkles from Earth.

"So, um, what happened when you first visited the village?" Prussia asked, hopping to break the silence.

"Well, I was with my farther. He had taken me shopping with him for food and such. Until, some other little girls and boys started throwing rocks at me." Hungary paused for a moment, almost trying to remember what had happened next.

"Then?" Prussia asked, still guiding her hand.

"Then, the next thing I knew farther was laying next to me by my bed. He had said the child throw the rocks at me which cased to me collapse and faint. . .Farther never let me out of our tower again." More silence fell, Prussia was a bit, well, nervous. After seeing her mad and angry, who wouldn't be terrified to say anything to her?

"Hungary, we're here. Oh, but first close your eyes." Prussia said, stopping.

"Hm. Okay." Hungary closed her eyes.

"Now, listen. Tell me where you think we are." Prussia said walking behind her.

She kept her eyes closed, then she heard some thing. Running water hitting hard down at rocks, perhaps, crickets singing. Fallen leaves dropping into some thing, big, a body of water?

"Is it, a water fall?" Hungary asked, still covering her eyes.

"Ding Ding! Correct!" Prussia laughed, gently taking Hungary's hand down from her eyes.

Prussia took her hand again, they stood in front of an amazing sight. The moon had been directly above an arch, leading down to a massive water fall. Water had been hitting huge rocks at the bottom, making water to jump up into the air.

"Wow, is that a night rainbow?" Hungary asked, eyes widen to the sight presented to her.

"Yup! There's just enough moon light to hit the water, creating such light colors. A night rainbow indeed." Prussia smiled answering her question.

"Blue, green, even violet. Like, an ocean." Hungary added.

"Green?" Prussia asked, not seeing a hint of the said color.

"Haha, the lighting bugs silly. Their glowing green." Hungary got up and ran down to where the water stopped to hit the ground.

Flowers, from daisies to tulips grew around the rocks. Lighting bugs danced, moving close to Hungary as she danced with them.

"Prussia, would you like to dance?" She curtsied, laughing a bit.

"Well thank you my lady." Prussia played along, he walked up to Hungary. Taking her hands, he began to lead. A twirl, a dip, and laughter. They both smiled at each other, Hungary's eyes looked so deep green anyone would get lost in them. Prussia's sliver hair was complemented by the moon light oh so perfectly it gave off sparkles of their own.

"This is truly beautiful." Saying in sink. Thinking the same thoughts felt like some one knew them, for who they were.

"You hair may be the color of rust, but it the prettiest color I have ever seen." Prussia said, kissing a lock of her hair.

Hungary blushed, "W-well, your eyes shine the brightest when you smile. Their clear, and sparkle just as much as the moon when full." Prussia blushed that time. Hungary merely smiled, leading into another waltz.

Dancing swiftly along the rocks and flowers, it was like a daydream.

"Thank you." Prussia said, still lost in those deep green emerald eyes.

"For what?" Hungary asked, still staring up at her prince shining so bright.

"For trying to help me get my small flag back. It's alright though, I can sow a new one." Prussia smiled.

"Your wel-

An arrow was shoot.

Hungary and Prussia stood frozen, trying to get what just happened.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! You'll never escape me! Hahah!" A voice shouted from above. As the two looked up, they saw two boys standing on the arch.

"Just call him Spain, as for me France." The other boy said besides him.

"H-hey! Aren't you the two from before!? At the village." Hungary asked, letting go of Prussia's hands.

"You got that right. Now, a little blue jay said that to get rid of the child with red blood eyes." Spain said, jumping down into the water fall. France followed behind, both emerging alive.

"Why does everyone want me gone?! I did nothing wrong!" Prussia shouted.

"Calm down, the villagers don't like you two because of you so called unnatural traits." France said, still pretty calm.

"Yeah, so lets just get this over with already." Spain pulled out a gun, pointing it at Prussia's forehead.

"W-wait, please don't do this. I swear he would never do anything." Hungary almost started to beg.

France and Spain looked at each other for a short moment.

"Look, we both agree with the villagers. We can't go back on our words either. We're under the Lord's wishes." Spain said, giving no care to what would happen.

"How can you say such ville things! I-

"Prussia is being hunted down, they will soon catch him. I have regrets what so ever of taking his life." France said, dead serous eyes was what made his words true. Suddenly the bushes began to move, then a man with a black cloak jumped into the moon light. Wearing a mask, though, his blond hair was visible.

"What are you two doing here?" The man wearing the mask asked.

"What are we doing here?! We're here to take the blood eye's life and get our reward money!" Spain yelled, turning his gun towards the masked man.

"Eh, do you really think your can shoot?" The masked man snickered. Spain's eyes widen, his hands trembled. France stood watching him, no expressions left his face.

"Just as I thought." The masked man walked pasted Spain, kicking him to the ground.

Prussia walked in front of Hungary, "Stay behind me! I'll protect you."

"With what? I'm much stronger than you, more smarter." The masked man then grabbed Prussia by the waist, putting him over his shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hungary tugged on the masked man's cloak.

"Follow me, those two will shot and kill." The masked man said, walking away into the deep forest.

Hungary quickly followed behind.

"Big brother! Let me down!" Prussia struggled to get out of his firm hold.

"Quite, we'll be heard. I'm here to protect you now." The masked man said.

"Germany!" Prussia yelled.

"Shh. Please." Germany hushed.

Germany took off his mask. He has sea blue eyes, so light and clear.

Then, still walking. The full mood fell, and dusk was about to break to release its showers of colors.

Hungary yawned, Prussia's stomach growled, Germany was still wide awake though.

"Hey, I'll get us a room at the Inn." Germany pointed to the village in sight.

"Yeah!" The two children yelled.

Germany pulled over the cloak covering Hungary's hair, and placed a mask over Prussia's eyes.

"Ready?" Germany asked before taking another step towards the village.

The two nodded, ready for anything that may come at them.

So, the two walked down the dirt road onward to the Inn for food and sleep finally!

A:N/ **Hi, Arthur Here. Alright chapter two people! Need some sleep. So good night everybody! Review and tell me what you think, thanks, and good night~**


	3. Rumors

Walking into the bright sun felt so warm and fresh from wondering around the forest which blocked the sun's rays.

Hungary gulped looking down on the ground.

Prussia glanced over to Hungary, taking her hand hopping to reassure her it'll be alright.

"Come, I'll tell you everything when we reach the Inn." Germany said, slowly making their way past the child and elders of the village.

A bell rang, singling some one had come in.

"O-oh, hello." An old woman greeted the three, she stood behind the counter with an old wrinkled face that had been worn for so many years. Her eyes half way opened, rubbing her hands for warmth for it was cold. Short, almost unable to see up close.

"Hello, a room for three please." Germany said, giving a smile.

"O-of course Sir." The old woman handed a key to Germany, her hands trembled.

"Thank you." The three travelers took off towards their room.

"Indeed, please stay safe. For what a bloody age we live." The old woman breathed heavily, though the three didn't notice.

Germany opened the room, it was dusty. Nobody had slept in this room for many years.

"Get some rest. We have a long ways to go from here." Germany said blobbing down no one of the beds.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!" Hungary asked, trembling herself.

Prussia walked next to Germany's bed, "Brother, tell us. What's going on?" Prussia asked, his voice soft and low. Nothing more was said, nothing was to be said in those moments of fear.

Soon, night fell, though no moon was seen through the boarded window.

"No moon tonight, sleep." Germany said noticing Hungary and Prussia trying to peer out the window.

The two young child moaned and went back to their beds.

Until a sudden, unpleasant sound was heard. It sourced outside, horses riding on top of rocks.

"Men! Search ever house! Come back with what Queen Lousie desires!" A male voice ordered from outside, Hungary and Prussia ran over to Germany's side, frightened by the demand.

Doors were kicked down, screaming, begs, a crying infant.

Germany took to action, he ran holding Prussia and Hungary down the stairs.

"Hey! You there!" A man wearing a black and green uniform yelled, blocking the front door.

"Stand back!" Germany kicked the man down, luckily there was only one at the time. Hungary struggled out of Germany's tight hold. Finally out of the hold, she fell down to the ground only to find it covered with blood and wood chips.

"W-w-w-w-w-." Hungary repeated over and over, seeing the old woman's body. Lifeless, cold, not to move again. Hungary eye's widen, she felt sickened by the sight.

Prussia stared at the blood stained floor, frowning, he had too seen too much already as it was.

More wood flow in the air, almost hitting the three's heads. Germany grabbed the two again, he fled the red invested village. Back into the forest, managing to past by the other soldiers.

Heavy breathing, sweat dropping, "A-are you two al-alrght?" Germany asked setting down Prussia and Hungary.

Hungary wailed, crying his eyes out, "W-why is t-this happening?"

Prussia made his eyes towards Germany, questioning his motive.

"We need to go to Fred's place." Germany said, trying to shake off Prussia's stare.

"Friedrich's place!? I haven't been there in forever!" Prussia's eyes lit up at the name.

"W-who's that?" Hungary asked, finally able to speak clearly.

"He's the nicest, kindest, bravest man in the world!" His lips reached ear to ear.

"We'll go stay with him. It'll be a long trip, but we should be okay.

Germany said, sighing still not having enough rest.

"Hm?" Hungary said, seeing some thing in the distance.

"Are those, torches?" Germany asked, squinting his eyes.

Prussia gasped, "I think they are! And their getting closer to us!" Prussia couldn't contain himself and started to scream.

"Over there!" A distant voice yelled, though it sounded closer than the three had hoped.

"Nice going brother." Germany said sarcastically.

Red flames were soon surrounding the three, trapped, unable to escape. Guns, axes, bows and arrows were all pointed to their heads. "Raise up your hands! Empty out all your pockets and throw away any sort of weapon!" A man's voice demanded.

"Yeah, okay, sure thing. haha." Hungary awkward laughed emptying all her pockets.

"Hmmh, what she said." Prussia forced a small smile.

Germany said nothing, more sweat dropped than what came out of his mouth. The men in inform gathered all the trinkets that was laying on the ground. The men nodded.

"Now c-

"Stop!" Another, surprisingly, loud voice shouted from afar.

The men gulped, almost in fear for who it was. Rich chocolate hair, sapphire eyes. It was Father!

"What are you doing here?!" The man with sapphire eyes asked hastily.

"S-so sorry our K-

The sapphire eyed man glanced over to the three standing with their hands awkwardly raised in the air.

"Hungary?"

Hungary looked away for a moment, "Yes, father." Hungary's farther eyes grow cold, filled with disappointment and anger. He dropped the basket he had held before, flowers of red and blue scattered everywhere.

"Why?" Hungary's father softly asked, glaring down to the ground covered with flowers.

"Farther I can ex-

"Explain nothing! Did you make me go run for flowers as this little wild goose chase for you?! I've never felt more used, more anger, more disappointment in my life!" He raised his voice so high, some of the soldiers stepped back a bit. An undefined glare rushed into Hungary's eyes, piercing her heart, it hurt so much.

"Father I never meant to r-

"Run off on your own after I told you multiple times not to do so?!" His voice still raged.

"I..." Hungary said nothing more, there was nothing she could say in this situation.

"Just as I thought. Come here you little brat!" He yanked Hungary's arm, pulling her away from Germany and Prussia.

"W-wait Farther, please." Hungary pleaded.

"Shut up! We'll talk about this in the tower!" His voice didn't go down.

"N-no- Before she knew it, Hungary was riding on the back of a horse with father.

"I'll never let you go again, Elizaveta." Father's finally, his voice softer.

"Father?" Hungary looked to her father, not knowing what name he had called her by. She was now, again, confused.

A:N/ **Arthur here again with chapter three! This tale is far from over! Wait to see what happens to Prussia and Germany. Will Hungary go back to her tower forever? Or will a tiny friend help change her mind? Tell me what you think so far by reviewing, any questions? I'll be happy to answer~ **


	4. closure

Rain began to fall, bringing along with it the smell of rain as the sun once again broke through the night's blankets. No words were said, the time went by as more rain spoke hitting the leaves, drip drop. Soon the tower, Hungary's home, came in clear sight. The old bricked up tower of a home, with its cone blue roof running the clear water down to the hard solid ground.

"Hungary, you climb up first." Austria said, his face pale.

"Yes, father." And so Hungary climbed up the ladder, dragging herself into the window. Austria stepped into the window too out of the cold rain.

"Hungary, we need to talk." Austria's voice low and crackly.

"Hm? What about?" Hungary asked, looking t Austria from across the room.

"I have many questions to ask you. But first." Not bothering to take off his wet clothes he walked over to Hungary, giving her a soft hug. At that moment, Hungary's eyes widened, forgiveness, pain, hurt, worry? Is this what I'm feeling? Hungary Thought to herself. A burning sensation swelled in her eyes, tears poured down harder and harder, more fell even as she dug her face into Austria's chest.

"I-I'm sorry d-daddy!" Hungary shouted, pulling away a bit so her voice could be heard clear.

A shocking pain pierced rushed into Austria's heart remembering when was the last time she called him that. "I'm so happy your not hurt." He said, pulling her away so he could look into her eyes, puffy and red, filled with salty drops. A light smile crossed his face.

"D-daddy, please tell me. Are you still mad at me?" Hungary cried her wet eyes, not giving a second thought as of to look away.

"No, I was just so frightened of the possibilities that some thing could have happened to you. The last thing I want is to loss you." Austria said, helping her dry her eyes.

"Thank you daddy!" Hungary shouted, finally able to smile again.

"Now Hungary. There are a lot of things going on. You see, there is a castle far from here. And well, to say the least I'm involved with what's happening." Austria's voice lowers, casing a frown to resume.

"Can you tell me what's happening? Please! Maybe I can help!" Hungary pleaded. Tugging on his cold shirt.

"Fine, but we need to get some clean cloths on before we catch colds!" Austria laughed a bit. Hungary nodded, smiling, they both went to their rooms.

"Daddy, can you tell me now?" Hungary asked again, now with clean cloths. Austria was already sitting on the couch, he also having clean cloths. Hungary then sat next to Austria waiting for an answer.

"W-well, there's supposedly a boy named Prussia, as the once called nation. I've heard Germany, his brother, died years ago, though their only rumors. Prussia is wanted dead because of his eyes. Everyone says their unnatural, that they need to be gone." Austria sighed, then continued. "The castle I mentioned has a queen, she's the one who wants Prussia dead and with that, her people follow her in wanting just that. The queen once had a King who stood besides her, and a young daughter. Her name being Elizaveta, her human name anyways." Austria was stopped by Hungary's wondering look.

"You mean, that name you called me before, if so then!" Hungary said, questioning her own ideas.

"Yes, that is your human name. And I'm the king, Austria. I too have a human name." Before Austria could speak more of the truth, Hungary dropped to the floor.

"AHHH! Daddy!" Hungary yelled, a tight pain come over her neck. Austria pushed away her hair, reveling the name Hungary written in fine cursive.

"Hungary, are you alright?" Austria asked, slowly rubbing her neck.

"I'm fine, what was that?" Hungary asked, feeling the pain vanish away in a shocking second.

"After knowing the truth, the truth will never be lied about. This is what this is. You finally found the truth, now, with this on your neck you'll never be able to deny it." Austria said, hopping to reassure her.

"But, you have a human name too, right?" Hungary asked, still trying to comprehend.

"I do, but my truth is upon my arm. There are others like us who have truths like this. As in the Queen, Prussia, and Germany." Austria said, happy the truth come at last.

"O-oh." Hungary nodded.

"Hungary, a war may start though I myself is still unsure of the future. I want us to travel to the castle." Austria shivered in the thoughts of that coming into reality.

"I will travel with you! Prussia is my friend, and with what I saw in the last few days I'm ready this time!" Hungary shouted, determined, now filled with courage.

Austria smiled, "We can't go quit yet my dear. Sadly, you wouldn't last more than a day out coming into the mist of war, I can't even say more than a minute." Eyes dead serous, but still very worried and scared.

Hungary thought for a moment, "Why don't you train me then?"

"Haha, I would love to, of course I can't do more than chip a tree." Austria awkwardly laughed.

Hungary frowned, sitting back down on the couch.

"But, I do know some one who can help." Austria said, by those words Hungary's eyes lit up.

"Who is it?!" Hungary jumped up feeling more excited by the reassurance.

"We have so little time until some thing big comes up, though I'm sure we can find some help in stopping this." Austria said, standing up walking over to the closet way back in the far corner.

"Hm? What exactly needs to stop?" Hungary asked, forgetting the reason.

"We need to stop the hunt for Prussia, along with the hunt for the other truths. Naturally, truths have a psychical traits which is unnatural." Austria said, ruminating through the closet.

"Oh, but you don't have anything unnatural about you. At least, I don't think so. And, why does the Queen want all the truths to be gone?" Hungary asked, looking outside to where the rain hasn't let out.

"The truth I have you can't see, its only visible only at night. Also, the queen herself is a truth. Nobody knows of course. She wishes to be the only truth alive." Austria said, bringing out a cage

"What's that daddy?" Hungary asked, walking closer to the cage.

Austria takes off the cloth hiding the cage, then opened it to take out a small yellow chick.

"This is Gilbird. A chick who will never become a chicken, or well, at least never grow bigger than this anyways." Austria handed the chick over to Hungary, though instead flew to the top of her head.

"Its so cute." Hungary smiled and laughed.

"He's also tough, Gilbird is a messenger bird."

"You mean chick?" Hungary giggled, spinning around this the little chick sitting on top of her head.

Austria laughed, "We're going to have this little guy get a letter to your soon to be trainer. Okay?" Austria winked, smiling as the little chick flew over to his head.

Austria then sat at his desk, which was conveniently next to the closet.

"Daddy, what will you write?" Hungary asked, peering over his shoulder.

He began to write," Dear Alfred, please come over to the tower, I think we both know which tower that is too. Come train my daughter for we will travel to find all the truths we can to stop the queen. I'm not sure if you know about the truths, I will explain everything within my knowledge to you. Austria." Finished writing the letter, he wrapped it giving it to Gilbird.

The small chick garbed the letter by its peak.

"May I take him out?" Hungary asked, picking up the warm fluffy fur ball. Austria nodded. With Gilbird sitting in the palms of Hungary's hands, she let him fly out, stretching her arms out the window.

"Did Gilbird fly out alright?" Austria asked, walking up next to Hungary still staring out the window.

"I think so, will he be alright?" Hungary asked, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll fair just fine." Austria said patting Hungary's head, smiling.

Now, watching the little chick fly out yonder, all there was to do was wait until an answer came. Or probably the real person, which is most likely better in this case.

A:N/ **Arthur is back! I really did wish I would've updated sooner. But alas, I got sick. Though I'll still update more chapters! If I'm not lazy, which I am, enough to get up and use my laptop. Along with that, Gilbird is here! And better than Twitter! Please don't sue me when I said that! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, again don't sue me or hate me. I'm going to eat some pizza now and take my pills! Bye everybody, and tell me what you think by giving this story a review, this story is getting deeper and deeper by each chapter! **


	5. An old friend

The sun's colors went down, spilling into another red sky. The moon rose, cleaning the sun's mesh with its sparkling stars and dark blanket. Hungary was once again gazing out into the same blue sky.

"Its been three days since we sent Gilbird out with the letter. Will it come back soon?" Hungary asked, at the time though, Austria had fallen asleep waiting aside her at the window.

His head laying in his folded arms sitting on the windowsill, his lips curled to form a smile. Breathing softly, he was left with silence, unable to notice his presence. Hungary ran her fingers slowly through his chocolate rich hair, twirling the end tips ever so often causing them to stick up a bit. While Austria was deep within slumber Hungary stayed up keeping close eye on the night sky, hopping finally a small yellow chick would make its appearance.

"The world is truly a mysterious place." Hungary said to herself out loud. Knowing no one would hear her, though some thing responded.

"You only think its mysterious because you don't know everything about it." A voice said, its voice high with an accent of some sort?

"W-who's there?!" Hungary asked, startled making her jump a bit.

"Me? Well, if you let me in your tower I'll tell you." The voice said, not giving any second thoughts to what it wanted.

"W-why? W-whats in it for m-me?" Hungary asked the voice again, shivering to who, or what it really was.

Suddenly a gust of wind broke into the tower window, bringing in so much force it almost pushed little Hungary to the ground. Quickly at first touch of the forceful wind Hungary shielded her face closing her eyes.

"Oh, so you thought I was going to hurt you?" The voice asked, now sounding closer then before. Hungary cousinly brought down her arms from her face slowly, keeping her eyes closed.

Feeling her way back to the windowsill she spoke again. "May I shake your hand?" For a while nothing was said, Hungary wasn't sure if the voice was still there or just dumbfounded at her request.

"O-okay." The voice finally said. Hungary held out her hand, steadily trying not to tremble in fear. At the other end another hand intertwined with hers. Soft and smooth to the touch, the hand was slightly bigger cuffing Hungary's hand into it's own.

"W-will you look at me now?" The voice asked, almost trembling itself.

Hungary smiled, "Of course, but don't you want to come in?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would let me on or not." The voice gave a soft laugh. Hungary opened her eyes. They widened, outside of her very window there was a flouting angel. Or what seemed like one anyways. A bright glow surrounded its body, the color of gold painted its hair even brighter. The wings shimmered reflecting the moon's shine.

"My name is Arthur." The angel said, subdued with the sound of the silence before them.

Hungary frowned, "I'm Hungary. Can I ask you some thing?"

"Of course, what is it?" Arthur smiled brightly, fluttering his wings a bit.

"D-do you know about the truths?" Hungary asked, sweat drops fell down her neck, anxious for an answer.

Arthur turned around, facing his wings towards Hungary. "I'm dead. I do know of the truths, but I could never tell you were they rome."

"W-why not?! I can see you, so why should it matter if your dead or not?!" Hungary shouted, forgetting some thing. A hand moved up her eyes. "No more words. Stay calm Hungary." It was the voice of her farther, Austria.

"F-farther!" She shouted again, shoving his hand away.

"Your Austria." Arthur said, no emotions written on his face.

"And your Arthur. I heard everything." Austria said, frowning to the sight before him.

"So your going back for what's truly yours, uh?" Arthur asked, flying closer to the window.

"Farther, do you know Arthur?" Hungary asked, tugging on Austria's white, long sleeved shirt.

"Yes, in some ways. But that's in the past, there is no need to talk about such things." Austria said looking down at Hungary, forcing a smile.

"The past? You say it as if there's only the future to look forward to. The pa-

"I need not your opinion on this." Austria interrupted Arthur, as to shut him up.

"The past merely guilds us for the future. That was all I wanted to say. You really haven't changed, have you?" Arthur said, rubbing his hand to his chin.

"A lot more has changed, more than me. Remember Arthur, your not a cat." Austria smirked.

"Aw. Too bad I guess, well, we all don't have nine lives." Arthur smiled. Hungary looked back and fort between the two adults, not knowing what was going on.

"U-um. So you two do know each other?" Hungary asked, smiling awkwardly still not knowing what was going on.

Austria and Arthur smiled at each other, "We were great friends back in the castle. Before everything went down into this huge shit storm!" Arthur said, laughing a bit.

"Yes, that's true. So what happened to you anyways? How come Hungary and I can see you?" Austria asked, now wondering if this was some kind illusion.

"Well, it is true I did die. But, you know eh~" Arthur said, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Eh?" Austria said, starting to glare at Arthur.

"O-okay, okay. Hold back on those glares will you? I was a truth, and yes, I died a truth. So, here I am." Arthur said, waving his hands around randomly, probably more scared of Austria's glare than anything else.

"Die a truth?" Hungary asked, confused at his words.

"You don't know? Austria what have you been teaching this kid?" Arthur asked, surprised that such a common bit of information was unknown to some one.

"I-is this some thing I need to know?" Hungary asked, mortified by her lack of knowledge.

"First of all, she's my daughter. Next, she's still very young. She just found her truth." Austria said, putting his hands to his waist.

Arthur looked back at Austria, then to Hungary. "I don't see it."

"What are you talking about?! You don't see it, she um, she has the same color of hair as me." Austria said, picking up a lock of Hungary's hair.

"I'm not blind. Still, how can such a cute, sweet, innocent child be yours?" Arthur said, hugging Hungary, patting her head.

"You really are asking for it, aren't you?" Austria said, releasing another glare.

Arthur quickly backed away from Hungary, "Haha, Oh! Can I be her uncle?" Arthur asked, his smile bright.

"No." That's right. Austria gave a straight no.

"But, she looks more like me with her green eyes!" Arthur mentioned.

"Oh, I guess that it tr- No, its still a no Arthur." Austria said, still giving no as his answer.

"Fine, fine~" Arthur said, winking at Hungary.

"How did you find us?" Austria asked, moving on to a different subject.

"Simple, my great sense of direction drove me here!" Arthur yelled, almost in a singy voice, in other words. He was really happy.

"Is that right, truly amazing." Austria said sarcastically.

"But, I must now take my leave. I'm heading to the castle! Bye bye my dear Hungary." Arthur kissed Hungary's forehead, then went over to Austria. "You did well, though, the time will come you know." Arthur whispered in Austria's ear. They both smiled, "I know, thank you." Austria said. As Arthur flew away Hungary and Austria waved goodbye until he was well out of sight. Which took a while because of the fact they could see way over the trees, so it seemed like forever until Hungary and Austria actually stopped waving.

A:N/ **Hello, Arthur here. I wrote this chapter last night, though I'm fixing it up a bit. And because it was so late at night I didn't bother to read it over and fix my mistakes. But I've fixed them now. Hopefully I'm not making the story too complicated, if so please tell me. Thank you once again for reading. Bye bye. **


	6. Silence?

That night loud roars were heard too. Fists beat against the roof and surrounding curved walls. Never leaving a second silent, repeating over and over again it echoed. Hungary laid awake in her bed, matching her heart beats to the pouring rain. She made no such noise to interrupted the rain, quieten, her breath was even abstinent to notice. Figures dances across-ed the walls, gracefully, prancing long lips. Racing to catch the fast flickering light sourced outside, grasping the small spot light, showing off more shadows to boasts. Hungary began to feel anxiety, though nit headless of her actions. So she waited, having both arms stretched out on her bed, eyes glued to the window. The sight blurred, as if an eye was crying unable to rub away mere droplets. Hungary slowly realized as the beat softened a dimmed light was viable through the fallen rain. Finally seeing it Hungary jumped up, throwing aside the simple white blanket. Running barefoot, wearing only but of a white night gown. Hungary pushed out the window, opening it to split in half, there being a small, but sturdy simple lock in the middle. A gust of wind hit Hungary's face, drops of water were left behind before then traveling along with the wind.

"Good morning!" Hungary shouted to the world. The sun had been beseeching to escape the cloud's hold, so once again it could shine. A wide smile grew upon Hungary's face. For a few moments, time seemed to stop. No leaves were traveling on the back of the wind, no flapping of a single bird's wing. Silence fell, almost to drown the world into nothingness if not noticed by the naked eye.

"Hungary, dear? Are you awake?" Austria's voice was low, yet it carried far.

She didn't answer.

A:N/ **Yeah . . . . This was a short chapter I know. But, this is all you get for now. I'll be going to eat some chocolate covered raisins now . . . bye~ **


End file.
